1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gas appliance, and more particularly, to a method of remotely controlling gas appliances and the remote control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas appliances, which are the device burning gas to perform a specific function, such as gas water heater, gas stove, gas clothing dryer and gas fireplace, have a high level of safety issue in home life. Usually, it has a limitation in installation and operation of the gas appliances, such as the gas water heater which must be installed outdoors, the gas stove is provided with a safety device to automatically cut off gas when the temperature is too high, or when the flame is out unexpectedly.
In most cases, a user has to walk to the gas appliance to operate it. However, it is very frustrating for the user to go outdoors in a cold weather to operate the water heater. It is for this reason, some had developed water heater that the user may operate from indoors.
For example, in very cold weather, the fireplace needs time to warm up the room that, it has to be turned on a couple hours before the user arrives home. Such circumstance cannot be resolved by using remote control because the remote control only works within a limited distance.
In addition, there are usually a lot of gas appliances at home, each equipped with a specific remote control that the user often has trouble finding the matching remote control to operate the gas appliance.